D (twin)
"Fake D" appears in VHD volume 13, also known as Twin-Shadowed Knight. Twin 'D '''is a dhampir, half vampire, half man who was kept in the facility where he ws experimented on by the Sacred Ancestor. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It his hinted that this is because he has somespecial connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, this has never been explicitly stated) and all this applies to the Twin D. Appearance Mirroring D in ever way: D looks are described as unrivaled, so much that even men find him gorgeous, and women swoon. In the first book he is described as wearing a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a faded black long coat, wearing a blue pendant and a combat utility belt. It's also noted that he carries a curved longsword strapped on his back. He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a powerful frame and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose and long, thin and cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. Origin D was originally a conjoined twin, with an identical brother who is also simply named D (refer red to by the author as “Fake D”), who, while just as strong as the “real” D, is thecomplete opposite of D’s personality, being both cruel and given to humor, and ultimately the two become enemies. The pair were born in the Sacred Ancestors research facility deep beneath the village of Sedoc, were many Noble/Human hybrid experiments occurred. Sometime in the past, the “real” D was given the Countenanced Carbuncle, and left the facility and believed to have destroyed it, whilst his brother was confined by the Sacred Ancestor. Little else is known about '''D', where he is going and who/what he is searching for. He rarely converses with anyone except those who hire him to destroy vampires, and even then he says only what is necessary. D''' has never shown overt affection towards anyone, vampire or human. The most that others can hope to expect for would be a smile, but it is generally accepted that this is a rare thing for the emotionless hunter to do. Although D’s age is never stated, he is known to be at least 5,000 thousand years old, as when escorting Byron Balazs, the group arrive at an ancient Noble Air terminal, and the facility A.I. says that it was told of D by the Sacred Ancestor when he visited 5 millennium ago. Connection to the Sacred Ancestor Through out the story it is strongly hinted that his father may have been Dracula, or the Sacred Ancestor as he is known among vampires. As the oldest and most powerful of Nobles, this would explain D's superior strength and skills, as well as his intimate knowledge of the Nobility. This is due to the Sacred Ancestor attempting to create the perfect Noble/Human hybrid, in an attempt to stave off the extinction of the vampire race once their natural decline began. He is recognized to look very much like the Sacred Ancestor so much so some come to think he may be him. In the novel "Dark Road", the characterLord Rocambole is rumored to be the crazed bastard son of the sacred ancestor, which if true, would also make him D's and Twin D'd half brother. D's Song A song that only a chosen few among the Nobility have ever been allowed to hear, at the Sacred Ancestor's mansion. D himself recites the lyrics to Madame Laurencin as she's strolling across the sky, leaving her stunned. The song may refer to Twin D as well. Biography He is D's self absorbed twin. He's always mesmerized by his own image in the mirror. He's programmed to return mastery of the world to the Nobility. By his account, he was born along with D in the facility at the bottom of the great subsidence, where they grew in the same woman's womb under the exact same conditions. Apparently their backs were joined in a special fashion, so they were plucked from their mother's womb and cut apart. He created the great subsidence while preparing the facility to go into operation. He doesn't seem to be very good at rock-paper-scissors, but he honors his agreements. The launcher concealed in his sleeve shoots a thousandth-of-a-micron-thin, nigh-invisible steel wire. While he has clothes that look like D's, they're made of a material that is self-repairing. Aiming to be the Sacred Ancestor's successor, he has a showdown with D in Muma but loses after failing to take D's left hand into account. He and D sort of take on a 'brother's in arms" pact by the end of the novel. Powers and Abilities '''His powers and abilities mirror D in every way minus the Countenanced Carbuncle. Weakness Sunlight Sickness Burial Blood Lust Equipment Longsword Self Repairing Clothes Launcher Category:Characters Category:Dhampirs Category:Males